Rejected titles
Rejected titles The following 'gag' titles are from a downloadable bonus from the Cartoon Network MAD site. Episode 1 Avaturd *Avatar: The Last Catbender *Play Him Off Space Blue Cat *Jerk-atar CSiCarly *CSI Carly: Miami﻿ *Cops and Bloggers *Carly and Me (The "Me" is David Caruso) Episode 2 TransBOREmores *Transformers 4: Too Many Robots *Trans-Moochers *Dude, Where's my Robot Car? Star Wars: The Groan Wars *Phone Wars *Calzone Wars *Sylvester Stallone Wars? Episode 3 2012 Dalmatians *Armaddogon *It's Raining Dogs *101 Dalmatians... 1,911 More Grey's In Anime *Yu-Gi-Doctor *Doctormon *Magical Medicine Warriors Supreme Go! Episode 4 Star Blecch *Star Shrek *Car Trek? *Jerk Trek uGlee *Musical Scmusical *Glee-ful Pandering *High School Musical 5 Episode 5 WALL·E·NATOR *WALL·E·NATOR 2: Trash-ment Day *Termin-E *Shortcut Circus Extreme Renovation: House Edition *Last Sunroom of Krypton *Fortress of Boring-tude *Superman Returns...home to find his home has been changed﻿ Episode 6 Pirates of the Neverland: At Wits End *Pirates of﻿ the Carribean: The Fountain of More Money *Too Many Sequels *Who Cares? Batman Family Feud *"Family? My parents are dead!!!!" *Wheel of Batman *Who Wants to be a Millionaire...Who uses his money to fight crime? Episode 7 Cliffordfield *Big Bird-Field *Dumbo-Field *Garfield-Field Big Time Rushmore *Abe Lincoln Park *The Andrew Jackson 5 *James K. Polka? Episode 8 Fantastic Megan Fox *MeganMind *Despicable Megan *Extreme Megover: Fox Edition Mad vs. Wild *Survivor Mad *Madrional Geographic *When Madture calls? Episode 9 I Love You, Iron Man *He's just not into Iron Man *10 Things I Hate About Iron Man *Ironside-Kicks Ben 10 Franklin *Generator Taft *Teenage Mutant Ninja Jefferson *X-Men...Featuring Teddy Roosevelt?﻿ Episode 10 (Possibilities) ﻿Class of the Titans *Clash of the Titans 2: School Days *Super Bowl of the Gods XLV *God-vincible? Zeke and Lex Luthor﻿ *Zeke and Luther: The Day Without Luther *The Legion of Skateboarding *BMX Just Got Weird? Episode 11 S'Up * * * Mouse M.D. * * * Episode 12 DaGrinchy Code * * * Duck * * * Episode 13 Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney * * * Malcolm in the Middle Earth * * * Episode 14 Pokémon Park * * * WWER * * * Episode 15 So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance *America's Got Dragons * * Yo Gagga Gagga! * *DJ Lance Rock: BUSTED! * Episode 16 The Straight A-Team * * * Gaming's Next Top Princess * * * Episode 17 The Buzz Identity * * * Two and a Half Man *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Dad, the Dad's Brother, and the Wild Centaur * * Episode 18 Are You Karate Kidding Me? * * * The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air *District 9-9=0 * * Episode 19 HOPS * * * Naru210 * * * Episode 20 (Possibilities) Ko-Bee Movie *Bee Movie: The Much Better Version *Like Mike-Bee *NCAA Bee-ball Torunament 2011? Law & Ogre *Shrek-CIS *CSI: The Swamps *Rookie Green? Episode 21 Pooh Grit * * * Not a Fan a Montana * * * Episode 22 The Social Netjerk *The Social Network Special Edition * * Smallville: Turn off the Clark * * * Episode 23 (Possibilities) TwiGH School Musical *High School Musical 4: Moving to Forks *The Twilight Saga: Major Stupidity *Edward's Nightmare? Avenger Time *Regular Justice League *The Young Justice and the Restless *Cartoon Show Swap? Episode 24 ArTHOR * * * The Big Fang Theory * * * Episode 25 Ribbitless *Kermit's Swamp Years, Part 2 (It's part of his true story, warts and all) * * The Clawfice *X-Men: First Class + A Lot of Paper * * Episode 26 Force Code * * * Flammable *Burp-y * * Episode 27 RiOa * * * Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine * * * Episode 28 (Possibilities) Super 80's * * * Captain America's Got Talent *America's Next Top Avenger *Project Iron Man *The Voice... From Asgard? Episode 29 (Possibilites) Kung Fu Blander *Smurfer 8 *Green Froggy *Angry Birds Kung Fu Panda? Destroy, Bob the Builder, Destroy *Hole in the Wall of Bob's House *Whatever Happened To... Lofty and Scoop? *Bob the Builder Smashathon? Episode 30 Pirates of the Pair of Tweens * * * Konan the Kardashian * * * Episode 31 Fast Hive * * * Minute to Flynn It * * * Episode 32 Cowboys & Alien Force * * * ThunderLOLcats *LOLThunderians *When Internet Memes Attack *You are too cool to watch this stuff! Episode 33 TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon * * * The Walking Fred * * * Episode 34 X Games: First Class * * * Criminal Minecraft * * * Episode 35 Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas * * * How I Met Your Mummy * * * Episode 36 Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody * * * Tater Tots & Tiaras * * * Episode 37 (Possibilities) Demise of the Planet of the Apes *Rise of the Planet of Running Out of Ideas *Monkey Mania *Zookeeper 2: I Thought We Promised Not to Do This! The Celebrity Ape-rentice *The Apprentice: Ape Week *Ape's Choice Awards 2011 *Monkey Mania: The Sequel Episode 38 Money Ball Z * * * Green Care Bear * * * Episode 39 Spy vs. Spy Kids * * * The Superhero Millionare Matchmaker * * * Episode 40 Captain American't * * * * My Supernatural Sweet 16 * * * * Episode 41 FROST *TOYS *Winter Wiped-Out *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Toys from Toy Story 3? Undercover Claus *Undercover Boss: North Pole Edition *Santa's Workshop Security Camera *After-Christmas Work? Episode 42 Twilight: Staking Dawn * * * Cookie Blue * * * Episode 43 WWe Bought a ZOO * * * 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls * * * Episode 44 Dolphineas and Ferb Tale * * * VICTORious * * * Episode 45 My Little War Horse *Saving Private Brony *Valiant: The Director's Cut *9/11 Friendship is Magic? The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O *Late Night with Jimmy Panth-Fallon *Larry Tygra Live *The Cheetara Maddows Show? Episode 46 Al Pacino and the Chipmunks * * * That's What Super Friends Are For * * * Episode 47 Real Veal * * * Celebrity Wife Swamp * * * Episode 48 Garfield of Dreams * * * I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * * * Episode 49 The Adventures of TaunTaun * * * Everybody Loves Rayman * * * Episode 50 Potion's Eleven * * * Moves Like Jabba * * * Episode 51 Addition: Impossible * * * New Gill * * * Episode 52 Hulk Smash * * * iChronicle * * * Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the first season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the second season